Kirito Mori
Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. 'First Name' Kirito 'Last Name' Mori 'IMVU Name' ShichirouJigoku 'Nicknames' N/A 'Age' March 7th 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1" 'Weight' 171 lbs (78 kg) 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Quiet, efficient, cold. Loyal to those he respects, dangerous to those he opposes. Jokes/Sayings/Phrasings fly over his head. Puts the "literal" in "literally going to kill you if he hates you". Apperance Tall, fairly pale, leafy green eyes, black-brown hair. Facial scars from childhood antics, excellent posture, articulate. Allignment Lawful Evil 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade Junior 'What district do you live in?' District 1 (Previously District 2) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Street Fighting '''Flow of battle: '''Sei 'Chi Base (Optional) Mental Chi Form Chi Manipulation The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. 'Weapon of Choice' American-Made M9 Automatic Pistol (Penetrating Rounds). Anything within arms reach. Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Since I’m being forced to write this myself, I might as well be frank: my parents decision to move me out to District 1 two years ago was the best ever made in my life. Sure, I’d moan and whine about how “District 1 is filthy” and “I don’t want to live on my own” simply to keep my parents in a false sense of control. My Mother and Father seem to adore keeping me dependent; sending me money from our glamorous house in District 2, paying for my apartment, asking for me to call them at LEAST twice a week (but not during business hours. They’re too busy and can’t talk to me then). And every time I call I give them the usual, dare I say, bullshit. “Yes mummy, everything is fine. I’m good with food and my studies are going fantastic as always”, I’ll swoon with plain news about my plights through the “big city”. They’ll be nodding on the other side of the line, agreeing without listening. I could go on about how I shot and killed a man the other day and they’d just smile and say “That’s wonderful, dear. Remember to brush nightly”. I’ll bid adieu and hang up. They’ll wish me the best and tell our maid to end the transmission. But they don’t know what REALLY goes on in the city, and what I’m getting myself into. Living in a secluded dream of a life with nothing but my thoughts all these years has left me contorted and cynical. In the coming years I might actually shoot a man. And he'll be far from the first. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Sensory System 'Roleplay Selection' N/a 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~